Nageki no Tenshi
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Tabla 30vicios. Junichi/Tsukasa. El final feliz fue inevitable, pero, ¿cómo hicieron para llegar a él? ¿Qué pasó en el transcurso de 10 años? 30 drabbles que indagan en esos días. Basado más en Anime/Manga.
1. Venganza

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **10. Venganza

* * *

Junichi no tenía certeza de muchas cosas en la vida y tampoco se mataba pensando en ellas, cosas como su vida futura, su carrera, su empleo, nada de eso le importaba en dichos momentos, no cuando era plenamente feliz; no obstante, de algo que sí tenía certeza era de Ayatsuji y más específicamente de su carácter explosivo. Por eso se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que la veía entornar los ojos, con un brillo malicioso y desafiante, que convertía su hermoso color grisáceo en dagas, mientras trataba de morderse la lengua para no dejar salir sus verdaderos pensamientos, muchos de los cuales eran hirientes. No le deseaba a nadie, nadie en el mundo, que _Ayatsuji-san _descargara su ira sobre él, pero tampoco podía decir que no se lo merecían, pues no paraban de tomarles el pelo desde que sabían de su relación y la cosa se había vuelto un poco molesta, pero no para tanto, _definitivamente no_.

—¿Lo dices por Umehara? —los ojos grisáceos de la chica se dirigieron hacia él, escrutadores, pero sin rastro alguno de enfado en ellos, más bien parecía curiosa—. No le haré nada —compuso su mejor sonrisa, esa que hacía que todos creyeran en lo buena y correcta que era. Esa que lo había idiotizado.

Junichi entornó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, que más bien parecía una carcajada. Inmediatamente después, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, tratando de ser casual.

—¿Lo prometes? —ella asintió con una cabezada. Lo había prometido por Umehara, pero nunca había dicho nada de los demás...

Y se alegró de que Junichi no pudiera ver una sonrisa siniestra cruzando sus labios.


	2. Soñar

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **23. Soñar

* * *

Junichi se despertó esa brillante mañana de marzo con gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y mejillas. Se mesó con desesperación los cabellos y miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera comprobar que había vuelto a la cruel realidad del mundo, lejos del añorado escenario de sus sueños. Pareció decidir que sí tras unos cuantos parpadeos y se tiró sobre la cama, aún tratando de olvidar las imágenes que se movían como una película bajo sus párpados cada vez que los cerraba, imágenes que sin duda, eran más apropiadas para una de las revistas de Umehara.

Hacía pocos meses que estaba saliendo con _Ayatsuji_, sí, porque todavía la llamaba de esa manera; sin embargo, eso no impedía que su mente elaborara curiosos escenarios en su inconsciente, muchos de los cuales le valdrían una buena bofetada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo remediarlo? Soltó un suspiro que casi pudo oírse en China antes de darse la vuelta, alicaído, sobre sus mantas, que parecían mustias de la decepción. Pero conforme más lo pensaba, más grande era su tormento. Ese largo cabello, su rostro, su piel... Necesitaba tenerlo. _Todo_. Pero mientras encontraba el valor para pedírselo, tendría que conformarse con cerrar los ojos y exclamar: _¡Cinco minutos más!_ Cada vez que Miya iba a molestarlo para que se levantara temprano.


	3. Tabaco

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **18. Tabaco

* * *

La mujer miró sin mucho interés hacia afuera, por el pequeño ventanal que estaba dispuesto frente a su mesa, desde donde se reflejaban los primeros indicios de la primavera, alegrando y confortando a todo mundo; tenía la determinación _para hacer algo _ese día, pero eso no impedía que, en cierta medida, se sintiera un poco nerviosa. Para tratar de esconder su cobardía repentina, Tsukasa tamborileaba la mesa, aparentemente abstraída del mundo, aunque en realidad no se perdía detalle de la expresión de su acompañante, que parecía tan nervioso como ella.

—¿Qué pasa, _Ayatsuji-san_? —la voz de Junichi rompió el silencio, que era aderezado por el olor a tabaco y café de las mesas cercanas y se mezclaba con el perfume de la chica, creando un aroma embriagador, que sólo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso. Ella dirigió sus ojos rápidamente a su encuentro, cargando en ellos cierto toque de amenaza—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí —su voz se había vuelto dura, afilada como un cuchillo, logrando que el hombre pensara en posibles faltas cometidas y la manera de arreglarlas sin que hubiera lesionados—. Me sigues diciendo... —poco a poco el sonido de su voz se fue haciendo más suave, hasta ser casi imperceptible y la sangre subió a sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos se desviaban de nuevo hacia la ventana—. Me sigues llamando _Ayatsuji_.

Junichi casi se echó a reír. Ella siempre era así. Y eso era lo que más le maravillaba, el cómo podía ser fría y suave a la vez, el miedo casi infantil que teñía sus preguntas y la manera en la cual se escondía tras gestos más duros.

—_Tsukasa_ —le costó un poco de trabajo decirlo, pero lo hizo sólo para jactarse de que podía, sin tratar de esconder una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te tardaste —Tsukasa compuso un mohín divertido y se acercó un poco más a su rostro, visiblemente aliviada de que su plan fuera de la manera correcta, con esa mirada juguetona que siempre veía en sus sueños más secretos.

—Tsukasa... —estaba idiotizado, embriagado, perdido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Ayatsuji Tsukasa lo volvería de esa manera algún día, se hubiera reído ante el pensamiento, pero ahora... Como por inercia o quizás magnetismo, él también se acercó. Casi podía contar el número de sus pestañas y sumergirse en esos ojos del color de la Luna...

—¡Ejem! —Kaoru depositó ruidosamente dos bebidas frente a ellos, riendo al ver que su broma le había salido tan bien, pues ambos se separaron tan rápido que se golpearon las frentes en el intento—. Salen dos capuccinos.

Tsukasa le sonrió amablemente, aunque por dentro estaba rumiando unas cuantas palabras que quería decirle, pero como todavía tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín decidió permanecer calmada, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Junichi, en cambio, permaneció en silencio. Si la mujer había tenido el valor de pedírselo, ¿lo tendría él también algún día?


	4. Escribir

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **20. Escribir

* * *

Conforme la apacible primavera dio paso al caluroso verano y por ende, al comienzo del último semestre, Junichi se dio cuenta de algo. O quizás de muchas más cosas de las que debería, pero todas ellas relacionadas a sus estudios. Nunca había sido un estudiante modelo, su promedio se mantenía estable y nada más, muy diferente al de su novia, que tenía las mejores notas de la clase y quien, como pronosticaban todos, iría a una excelente Universidad.

De eso precisamente se había dado cuenta Junichi, de que él no tenía las mismas posibilidades de ingresar con ella a la misma institución y que era probable que, con el transcurso del tiempo, su relación se enfriara. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a mencionárselo, bajo ningún concepto, ni a ella, ni a sus amigos. Era un miedo que tenía guardado en el pecho, esperando que de un día a otro se fuera mágicamente.

—¡Ah, no! —Tsukasa se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando una tarde, mientras hacían el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, él se permitió murmurar algunos de sus vagos y frustrantes pensamientos—. ¡Harás créditos extras y estudiarás hasta que lo consigas! ¿O crees que estudiaré en Tokyo sin ti? —lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y abrió un libro al azar frente a sus ojos, obligándolo a memorizar los conceptos y escribirlos.

Lo que Junichi no sabía era que ella tenía mucho más miedo que él de perderlo.


	5. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **03. Vergüenza

* * *

A pesar de lo que siempre ha dicho de su hermana, Junichi detecta una sonrisa fugaz en los labios de su novia mientras la observa, imperceptible, casi como la brisa de verano, pero a la vez cálida, reconfortante. Pueden decir lo que quieran, todo mundo, incluso ella, pero él está seguro de la verdadera naturaleza de Tsukasa y cuando la ve sonreír así, sin ningún rencor ni reticencia, es cuando se da cuenta de que no puede haber mejor persona que ella, que lo reinventa de mil maneras posibles e incluso más.

Y ella sonríe aún más, ensancha sus labios, esos que tanto le gustan, así que el gesto es automático y el sonríe también. Su hermana y Ayatsuji Yukari, tras encontrarse, parecen afines, dispuestas a aceptar su relación. Juegan, charlan, no hay ningún problema entre ellas, no hay nada de lo cual sentir vergüenza. Por lo tanto, Junichi toma de la mano de Tsukasa, tras breves instantes de risas por parte de ambas mujeres, la aprieta suavemente contra la suya y no hay necesidad alguna de palabras, porque ese simple gesto significa un _'te lo dije'_, expresado de la manera más tierna posible.


	6. Mordaza

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **07. Mordaza

* * *

Parece una tarde común y corriente, con el cielo nocturno de verano ciñéndose sobre la ciudad, así como también sobre la pequeña casa de Ayatsuji Tsukasa, donde ella y su novio estudian para los exámenes finales. Es aburrido, ambos están conscientes de ello, pero necesario. Lo cual no impide que la mente de Junichi vague por otros derroteros, tanto absurdos como extraños, mientras intenta fijar su atención en su libro de álgebra.

La silueta de Tsukasa se destaca un poco por sobre la oscuridad, que sólo es interrumpida por la lámpara del escritorio donde está sentada, pero que es suficiente como para que él pueda apreciar su figura, lo cual hace que su mano empiece a hormiguear al recordar el tacto de su piel y más específicamente, el día en que supo de su otro yo.

Entonces traga con dificultad la saliva que se le atora en la garganta, porque sabe que si ella se da cuenta de sus intenciones, tan rápido como una serpiente muerde a su enemigo, así de rápido él recibirá un golpe. Y no es que no lo busque, es que _no quiere esa de golpe _en particular.

—¿Pasa algo? —los ojos de la chica se dirigen a su encuentro, lo escrutan cuidadosamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Su cuaderno lleno de ecuaciones sigue abierto, pero Tsukasa parece más interesada en el rostro de su novio. Y él vuelve a tragar saliva, sabiéndose descubierto. Porque esos pensamientos impropios se vuelven translúcidos a través de sus ojos.

Apenas puede murmurar un nervioso _'no'_, cuando ella ya está sobre la cama, con la mirada feroz clavándose casi como una espada en su alma. Ella lo sabe, pero por alguna extraña razón, no está molesta. Y cuando lo besa, como siempre, quitándole todo el aliento y la razón, no puede evitar pensar que no hay mejor mordaza para evitar el ruido, que sus propios labios cubriendo los suyos.


	7. Mentir

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **12. Mentir

* * *

Mientras anda por los pasillos, sosteniendo un fajo de papeles y con la vista fija en ellos, nadie podría afirmar que Ayatsuji Tsukasa esté prestando atención, para ellos, la mujer se mantiene en su mundo, que gira sobre sus deberes como presidenta de la clase, _Junichi _y los exámenes, no precisamente en ese orden. Sin embargo, eso no es correcto. Podrían afirmar que es distraída en cosas irrelevantes, podrían... Pero no es así. A cada paso que da, a pesar de que sus deberes reclaman su atención, puede decir claramente qué está sucediendo y también, específicamente, _quién_ la está siguiendo.

Lleva días con una sombra detrás suya, una niña, o quiere llamarla así. Se esconde en las esquinas de los pasillos, la observa... ¿O debería decir... _Los observa_? Sabe quién es, sabe qué quiere y a su vez, sabe _lo que le hará _si sigue así la situación.

No es que sea celosa, es que le molestan las mentiras, por irónico que parezca. Y esa chica, Kamizaki Risa, se atrevió a mentirle sobre Junichi. Cosa que, obviamente, no puede perdonar. Pues, ¿quién sería ella sin Junichi? ¿_Qué _sería ella?

Quizás sea tiempo de una plática aclaratoria. Pero antes, debe entregar los formularios de la Universidad.


	8. Amor

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **26. Amor

* * *

La escuela parece solitaria, el viento barre suavemente las copas de los árboles, creando una agradable sensación de bamboleo, pero Tsukasa no puede sentirla, tiene los ojos inyectados en rabia y los brazos cruzados, no puede soportar la presencia de esa persona frente a ella, a pesar de que ella misma la ha llamado.

Kamizaki Risa la observa un poco temblorosa, pero trata de mantenerse firme. Sabe que no podrá engañarla de nuevo con ninguna fotografía o palabra, lo sabe, pero no dudará en intentarlo. Abre los labios para empezar su monólogo, cuando de pronto, casi como un cristal, la fachada de Tsukasa se rompe y gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, pruebas reales de los pensamientos que ella sólo puede intuir.

Han habido demasiados cambios, en Tsukasa misma, en Junichi. _Ella no lo entiende_.

¿Pero no se había prometido hacer feliz a Junichi? ¿Y si su felicidad está en ella...? En ella, la presidenta de la clase, cuyas mejillas brillan a causa de las lágrimas, que murmura la historia de la cual nadie tiene conocimiento, que pide, que maldice, que... Que sabe que ha lastimado.

—¿Prometes que lo harás feliz? —las palabras suenan teatrales, cómicas, pero el semblante de la castaña no cambia ni un ápice, es firme, sereno, resignado.

Tsukasa no puede murmurar una respuesta, pero jura por su amor, por esos sentimientos que nunca creyó que podría alcanzar, que lo hará feliz... Y mucho, mucho más.


	9. Hablar

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **13. Hablar

* * *

Nadie habla, las lágrimas comunican más que las palabras. El salón está repleto de jóvenes con togas, de sentimientos, de recuerdos y despedidas. Allí están todos, amigos, enemigos, conocidos. Es el último adiós para muchos de ellos, pero Tsukasa apenas y puede despedirse de una o dos personas.

En la graduación, después de dar el discurso final, se da cuenta de que no tiene a casi nadie. De que no tuvo a casi nadie. Y cuando baja las escaleras, sumiéndose en el mar de efusividad que recorre a sus compañeros, no puede evitar contener las lágrimas. Pero pronto estas se transforman, de tristeza a alegría, de necesidad a efusividad. Y Junichi la rodea con sus brazos, mientras su hermana lanza palmaditas y el grupo de amigos de su novio también se convierte en el suyo.

Quizás no puedan hablar en esos momentos, porque es demasiado tarde, porque casi todos seguirán caminos diferentes. Pero ella no necesita hablar y promete a cada uno de ellos, con esa fachada que pocos conocen, que les escribirá a menudo. Porque hace mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta de que no está sola.


	10. Leer

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **15. Leer

* * *

Le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas y podía concentrarse en alguna cosa. Tsukasa siempre le había parecido confiada del futuro que había construído gracias a años de arduo trabajo en la preparatoria, pero al momento de leer si era admitida en la Universidad esa confianza se había perdido, cosa que le daba mala espina. No es que él estuviera en mucho mejores términos cuando había flojeado casi todos los años, pero le resultaba más fácil serenarse ante el cómico pensamiento de su novia angustiada, como pocas veces la había visto, después de todo, si a ella le iba mal, ¿qué podía esperar él?

Con cierta parsimonia y miedo se acercaron a los tablones tapizados de nombres, esperando no caer de rodillas ante la desilusión de verse separados, como muchas otras personas a su alrededor.

Tsukasa buscó con la mirada su nombre en un tablón de color grisáceo, mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano de Junichi, pidiéndole algo de coraje sin proponérselo... Y ahí estaba, tras largos y angustiosos minutos de búsqueda, su nombre junto con un gran letrero de aprobado.

Su grito no pudo ser más grande ni más satisfactorio que el de los demás, quienes se detuvieron a mirarla con asombro, cosa que no le importó, porque además de ella, Junichi también había sido admitido.


	11. Quebrar

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **11. Quebrar

* * *

Durante su tiempo de ocio, el cual era sumamente escaso, Tsukasa solía divagar sobre infinidad de temas, esos que anteriormente escribía en su pequeño y desaparecido diario. El que últimamente no salía de su cabeza era, obviamente, Junichi, pero no por las causas de su enamoramiento, que de tan sólo pensarlo le teñía las mejillas de color rojizo, sino más bien por otro asunto... Quizás Junichi le estaba tomando el pelo, quizás no, trataba de decidirlo sin llegar a una conclusión. Después de todo, ¿cómo se le ocurría estudiar Psicología? Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios cuando recordaba la respuesta a dicha cuestión.

—Porque así puedo comprenderte mejor y saber aún más cosas sobre ti.

Sonaba sincero y eso la incomodó hasta tal punto que terminó dándole un _pequeño _golpe, dando el asunto por finalizado.

Lo amaba tanto que hasta podía perdonarle el hecho de estar jugando... No, no es cierto. Si estaba jugando, entonces se aseguraría de quebrarlo en dos con una buena patada. _Aunque eso sí_, se recordó con una sonrisa, _una no muy dolorosa_.


	12. Obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **30. Obsesión

* * *

Tsukasa era una obsesiva. Nada más entrar a la Universidad, la mujer se aseguró de llenarse las manos de trabajo, alegando que de otra manera no se sentiría satisfecha y que su mal hábito estaba tan arraigado que nada conseguiría cambiarlo. Él lo sabía. Así como también sabía que la amaba así, justamente así y no la cambiaría por nada.

Además, no estaba del todo seguro de quién era el más obsesivo de los dos. Si ella que tomaba trabajo triple en la Universidad o él, que sin importarle cuán cansado estuviera iba a ayudarla, con tal de pasar unos momentos a solas, justo como en sus años más jóvenes.

¿Cómo resistirse al olor de su cabello? Pensaba. ¿Cómo resistirse a la resolución de sus ojos?

Muy en lo profundo de su alma Junichi sabía que la obsesión sólo venía de su parte, porque tenía miedo de perderla en ese nuevo ambiente. Y cuando eso sucedía, ella podía leerlo en sus ojos, tomando al instante las medidas necesarias para calmar dichos pensamientos. Porque la miedosa era ella, no él. Porque la que necesitaba el abrazo y las palabras de aliento era ella, no él.

Y aún así se las regalaba, con una sonrisa que recordaba su promesa. Una que ni la obsesión ni el miedo podrían romper.


	13. Disfraz

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **28. Disfraz

* * *

Miya siempre proclamaba que sabía lo que le gustaba a su hermano, cosa que Tsukasa no dudaba, sin embargo, no entendía qué cosa podría encontrar Junichi atractiva en verla vestida como un conejo gigante y moviendo las orejas. Quizás era una clase de fetiche extraño que sólo su hermana sabía y que ahora compartía con ella en forma de ese disfraz, no estaba segura, ni tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Así que empezó a quitarse el traje de conejo, dejando gran parte de su piel al descubierto, al tiempo que Miya reía entre dientes ante la visión de su cuñada con las mejillas ardiendo. Siempre pensó que era una mujer aburrida, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había estado errada. No había nada más divertido que estar con Tsukasa. No había nada más divertido que _bromear con _ella...

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Junichi se quedó pasmado ante lo que sus ojos, ávidos y aún jóvenes, veían. Miya lo había planeado todo estratégicamente para que ellos pasaran un tiempo a solas, ¡y qué bien le había salido el plan!

Riendo _nishishi_ salió de la habitación dejándolos solos y aún pasmados.

Su _nii-nii _no tenía ningún fetiche con los trajes de felpa, pero estaba seguro que después de esa tarde lo tendría.


	14. Límite

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **01. Límite

* * *

Sentía calor por culpa del traje... O quizás no era el traje, que ya tenía por los hombros en su vano intento de quitárselo. Miya lo había planeado todo bien, lo reconocía y ya se las pagaría por ello, pero por el momento, otra cosa ocupaba su mente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Junichi y ella no estaban juntos de _esa manera_, sus estudios, el cansancio, la familia, todo los había mantenido alejados, a excepción de pequeños roces con las manos y en los labios. Así que era como empezar por primera vez o al menos así lo sentía ella, mientras era escrutada por los ojos del otro, ávidos como los de un halcón.

Tsukasa le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo que de pronto el calor se intensificaba dentro del traje que pronto no estaría usando. Su límite estaba llegando a su fin, con cada mirada, con cada uno de sus besos... Y se evaporó para dejar paso al desenfreno cuando oyó las palabras mágicas, esas que sólo eran dedicadas a ella antes, después y siempre.

_Te extrañé, Tsukasa._


	15. Fastidiar

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **16. Fastidiar

* * *

Por décima vez en el día y hasta casi de una manera cómica para quien la viera, Tsukasa cruzó los brazos con decisión sobre el pecho, como tratando de guardarse los reproches bajo su abrigo de lana, pues de nada servían ni para ella, ni para quienes la escuchaban. Y sin embargo, no podía creerlo. _Estaba volviéndose loca_. Su imaginación volaba mucho más alto de lo permitido y todo tipo de escenarios desastrosos venían a su mente, una y otra vez, atormentándola esa blanca noche de Navidad.

Podía ir, podía tomar un transporte, cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien y regresar.

Podía ir, mirar a su alrededor y notar que lo habían fastidiado todo, montar en cólera y regresar.

Cualquiera de las opciones parecía tentadora, pero ella no tenía permitido escoger alguna. Decían que estaba paranoica, que todo estaba bien. Pero hasta no ver, no creer.

Y cuando su resolución fue más grande que ella, cuando no le importó estar en medio de una cena de Navidad en la casa de Junichi, se levantó de un salto, aparentemente inspirada, sólo para ser detenida por la mano del joven, que reía entre dientes.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —le lanzó una mirada como si no pudiera creerlo y a la vez, llena de una especie de ternura que pocas veces había visto—. El Festival del Fundador saldrá bien sin ti en él. Y si no, te ayudaré a planear tu venganza —y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para calmar su furia.


	16. Porno

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **19. Porno

* * *

La Navidad la habían pasado en casa de Junichi, así que por acuerdo (o quizás más bien por obligación), el año nuevo correspondía pasarlo en la casa de Tsukasa.

Lo que le daba miedo a la mujer no era el hecho de que sus padres se conocerían entre sí, ni el gran compromiso que eso significaba; mucho menos le daba miedo el pensar en que las familias no se llevarían bien, pues hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle la opinión de unos padres que poco se preocupaban por ella. No, lo que le daba miedo era Miya y cuán habladora podía ponerse si se le ponían enfrente varios tragos de sake. Ese sake especial que su padre guardaba en la repisa con llave y del cual el solo olor conseguía marearla.

Por eso cuando se sentó, rodeada de sus padres para la última cena del año, no pudo evitar trabar su mirada en su pequeña -hermanita-, cuidando con grado sumo que no se le subieran las copas. Recordaba la última vez que había sucedido y las carcajadas cosechadas como resultado ante una de sus ocurrencias.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que Junichi y ella eran unos pornográficos cuando ella misma era la que los había incitado a _-serlo-?_

Negó con la cabeza inconscientemente. Y tras unas cuantas horas se lamentó de que Miya no hablara de pornografía tras ponerse ebria, porque su siguiente gran idea hizo que todos estallaran en aplausos y carcajadas de aprobación.

—¿Por qué no te casas con Tsukasa-chan_, nii-nii_?


	17. Dinero

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **22. Dinero

* * *

El ambiente en la cafetería, esa tarde de primavera, no podía ser más agradable, con gente charlando y riendo despreocupadamente, como si ese momento fuera la eternidad deseada, rodeados por la gente que aman y tan ligeros como una pluma, carentes de preocupaciones. Sólo una persona parecía no disfrutar del clima, ni mucho menos de la charla o el ambiente.

Junichi miraba su reloj constantemente y hacía sonar sus bolsillos, como si quisiera comprobar que eso seguía ahí, escondido entre el dinero que llevaba para pagar las bebidas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se reunía con sus amigos de la preparatoria y como consideraba ese un momento especial, se decidió a hacerlo ese día, enfrente de todos.

—¿Qué esperas, jefe? —Umehara dejó su plática con Kaoru muy descortésmente para voltearse a mirarlo, curiosidad pintada en las facciones.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Yo sé a quién está esperando! —vaticinó Kaoru con tono jocoso, al tiempo que echaba una mirada hacia la entrada del local, que lucía vacío todavía—. Junichi por fin planea ponerse serio, ¿no es cierto? —si hubiera podido darle un codazo, lo habría hecho, pero al estar limitada por la mesa frente a ella, la mujer se contentó con lanzarle una mirada airada, llena de burla.

—No es eso, es que yo... —de pronto sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, causando total confusión entre los presentes en la mesita. Tsukasa se acercó abstraida hacia la mesa donde había sido citada, junto con sus amigos, parecía exhausta y a la vez, algo curiosa. Junichi, al verla, empezó a remover entre sus bolsillos como un poseido, logrando que todas las miradas se clavaran en él y al mismo tiempo, que a Umehara y Kaoru les diera vergüenza y risa el verlo así.

Lo había planeado milimétricamente, cada palabra y cada gesto que diría y haría, pero una vez teniéndola frente suyo, todo ese arduo entrenamiento mental se esfumó. Y al no encontrar el anillo de compromiso, ni mucho menos las palabras necesarias, se arrodilló frente a ella y rodeando con uno de sus dedos el que para ella correspondía como el dedo del compromiso, susurró—:

_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Nisiquiera las carcajadas de Kaoru lograron romper el extraño momento. Y Tsukasa asintió, antes de echarse a reír, aunque nunca supo si por nerviosismo o burla.


	18. Sumisión

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **02. Sumisión

* * *

Junichi no estaba seguro de quién estaba más entusiasmada por la boda, si Tsukasa o Miya. Solía verlas todos los días juntas e incluso de vez en cuando, se les unía la hermana mayor de la novia, logrando que todas las tardes hábiles se la pasaran entre vestidos de novia, decoraciones y listas de invitados.

No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, incluso a pesar de que su edad le exigía vivir la vida un poco más antes de sentar cabeza. De lo único que se arrepentía era de ese sinsentido precedente a las bodas, como si alguien hubiera planeado estratégicamente alejarlo de Tsukasa para así infundarle más ganas de casarse y estar con ella, sin toda esa locura llena de damas de honor y padrinos.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, jefe —se rió Umehara a su lado, mientras tonteaba un poco con el control remoto. Él era su padrino y estaba ahí para probarse el vestuario y, ¿por qué no? También para atormentarlo un poco—. A la larga valdrá la pena —le guiñó un ojo con descaro y clavó su vista en el grupo de mujeres que chillaban entusiasmadas ante un nuevo vestido—. Sólo un poco más de sumisión y habrá acabado, sólo un poco más...

Si le hubieran afirmado que ese _"Sólo un poco más"_ duraría medio año más, entre preparativos y retrasos, Junichi habría cambiado sus planes...

Sí, se hubiera casado. Pero en Las Vegas, en un sólo día y sin esos aún ridículos planes.


	19. Labios

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **25. Labios

* * *

No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, casi como un árbol azotado por una agradable brisa. No aguantaba los nervios y estos amenazaban con desbordarse en forma de lágrimas que ella no quería mostrar más que a él. Pero era casi imposible detenerlas, saltaban de sus ojos, corrían por sus mejillas. Y sin embargo, nadie que la viera podía afirmar que era infeliz, mucho menos que estaba triste.

Durante su adolescencia la misma pregunta se repitió en su mente una y otra vez. A veces, se convirtió en palabras, en letras, escritas en ese pequeño diario que ya no existía. Pero en esos momentos, esa pregunta ya no existía más. Ya no le lastimaba más, como en los días en los que se creyó eternamente sola y desamparada. Como en los días en los que se preguntó...

_¿Podrá alguien llegar a amarme?_

La respuesta estaba frente a ella, sólida y vistiendo un esmoquin, con los nervios desbordándose en una bondadosa sonrisa._ ¿Podrá alguien llegar a amarme?_

_—Sí. Acepto._

Esa respuesta, salida de los labios del novio, era suficiente para toda la eternidad.


	20. Control

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **24. Control

* * *

La casa era pequeña pero acogedora, rodeada por un hermoso jardín y pintada de color melocotón, un lugar al cual podía llamar hogar,_ su hogar_. Sus padres se la habían regalado en un intento de ser amables por primera vez y ella, aunque no les dio las gracias, se sintió muy a gusto al verla. El jardincito, las habitaciones con olor a nuevo, los muebles viejos de la casa de Junichi... Podía no ser la gran cosa, pero no le importaba. No le importaba, pues era _su casa_. Un lugar al cual regresaría feliz, no al que retrasaría su llegada. Un lugar donde sería apreciada y no echada a un lado. Un lugar donde sería amada...

Tener el control de su vida se sentía tan maravilloso que le daban ganas de gritar. Y en esos momentos no pudo concebir nada en el mundo que le hiciera falta. Ni mucho menos que le sobrara, nisiquiera ese viejo armario de Junichi, pintado de estrellas que yacía al lado de su cama matrimonial, nisiquiera las habladurías en la Universidad al saberla casada, nisiquiera... _Nada._

De verdad... ¿Qué más podía faltar?


	21. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **06. Necesidad

* * *

Dicen que las mejores noticias llegan cuando menos te las esperas. Aunque probablemente él debía de esperarlo, dadas las circunstancias. Se habían casado, habían viajado... Y habían pasado muchísimo tiempo a solas, que de tan sólo recordarlo lograba que le sangrara la nariz, entonces, la consecuencia era obvia. ¿Consecuencia? No, negó con la cabeza ante tal idea. No era una consecuencia, _era natural_.

Y aún así no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al recibir la noticia. Tsukasa estaba embarazada, a casi medio año de haberse casado, a casi medio año de terminar la Universidad y empezar su carrera como Administradora de Empresas.

Nunca creyó que se necesitaría algo más, nunca tuvo la necesidad de pensar en esa clase de futuro, por eso cuando éste lo abofeteo de la manera más sorpresiva, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, porque sabía que su hijo o hija, pronto sería una necesidad en sus vidas y no una carga.


	22. Violencia

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **21. Violencia

* * *

Creyó que la peor parte... No, más bien, la parte menos disfrutable del embarazo de su esposa, serían las náuseas matutinas, esas que la atacaban con violencia todas las mañanas y la privaban de sus primeras clases en la universidad; pero Junichi estaba equivocado, había algo mucho menos placentero y eran los antojos y los cambios de humor a las tres de la mañana.

Los antojos lo mantenían despierto incluso en época de exámenes y su peor noche fue una de mediados de octubre, en la cual la mujer se empeñó en comer el ramen especial del club de Natación de su antigua escuela. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ese ramen? Sólo se hacía en Navidad, sólo lo hacían en el Festival del Fundador.

Tuvo que engañarla habilidosamente y con ayuda de Kaoru para que se sintiera satisfecha, porque de otra manera se hubiera puesto furiosa y recordaba muy bien cuáles eran las consecuencias cuando eso sucedía... Incluso le ardía la mejilla de sólo recordarlo.

Sí, habían cosas que podría cambiar de ese embarazo, cosas que la naturaleza trae consigo, pero no cambiará ni una sola, porque el sólo hecho de verla dormida, tras comerse uno de sus impredecibles antojos, es suficiente. Eso y el _Gracias_ que sale de sus labios mientras le sonríe, _casi como si fuera otra persona._


	23. Medicina

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **04. Medicina

* * *

Quería hacerse la valiente, quería, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. No era tan fácil como poner una cara linda o fuerte, no cuando el dolor la estaba matando. Era primero de Abril en la madrugada, primero de Abril de una esplendorosa primavera y mientras dormía, la despertó el trabajo de parto, el dolor de traer una vida nueva al mundo.

Así que ahí estaba, tendida de cualquier manera sobre la cama de hospital, esperando por el momento oportuno y también tragándose las ganas de matar a alguien, quien se dejara, quien fuera tan ingenuo como para acercarse. Miya, Junichi, Kaoru, su hermana... Cualquiera, pues le sobraban razones para querer venganza, sobretodo cuando la estaban acribillando a flashes de cámara, sobretodo cuando se reían y hablaban del bebé, sin darse cuenta de cuán molestas eran sus voces, cuán fuerte resonaban en su cabeza dolorida...

—¿No podrían darle alguna medicina para el dolor? —su hermana habló tímidamente y por primera vez en la noche... en sus vidas, se miraron comprendiéndose una a la otra.

—O dejará sin padre a mi sobrino antes de que nazca, _nishishi_ —acotó Miya, haciendo gala de esa perspicacia que sólo ella poseía y a la vez dándole a entender a Tsukasa que se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía.

El Doctor, por supuesto, tenía la medicina. Pero nadie tenía el valor de sujetar la mano de la paciente mientras se la aplicaban, en la espalda, con un aguja.


	24. Calor

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **08. Calor

* * *

No pudo aguantar sus ganas de reír una vez la vio. Había sido un largo camino, pero nunca se le había hecho más pesado que en esas 48 horas que duró el parto. Y ahora todo había acabado, como una tempestad que trae el cielo soleado y los cantos de las aves para hacer olvidar a todos sus estragos; había acabado y traía consigo a un ser diminuto, pequeñito e indefenso, desconocido y a la vez amado. _Una niña_.

Tsukasa la recibió en brazos nada más pasó por los chequeos necesarios, con ese brillo característico que sólo los ojos de las madres comparten, como si las dagas en sus ojos se hubieran derretido, dejando sólo la calidez que las había fundido dentro. Incluso hasta Miya se quedó sin palabras observando a su sobrina, ¡y qué decir de Junichi! La niña se volvió su adoración en cuanto la vio, un pedazo más de felicidad con el cual llenar su casa.

Por eso, cuando le preguntaron cuál sería su nombre, siguiendo sus impulsos y pensamientos extraños, no pudo evitar exclamar...

_Tachibana Mahou._

Ante la sonrisa aprobatoria de su esposa.

* * *

*Mahou significa Magia.


	25. Infierno

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **29. Infierno

* * *

Los primeros días nunca son fáciles, la rutina de los nuevos padres consiste en levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada, dormir muy poco y atender al bebé. Cualquiera podría llamarlo un infierno, verse privado del sueño, de la comodidad de la vida cotidiana y el ocio, pero Junichi es diferente... Se alegra tanto de tener una hija, que a veces piensa que el trabajo de madre se hizo para Tsukasa y el de padre encaja perfectamente en él.

Su esposa siempre ha sido adicta al trabajo, a la perfección, la mayoría del tiempo lo había visto como una obsesión poco saludable, pero cuando se refería a su hija, el asunto cambiaba drásticamente, porque toda esa dedicación, esa energía que le ponía a sus deberes en la escuela, se la ponía a la bebé. La vigilaba sin inmutarse, sin quejarse, se levantaba nada más la escuchaba llorar, le daba de comer a sus horas... Aquello no era obsesión, era cariño.

Y él, como buen padre que era —aún si Miya solía burlarse a veces—, se contentaba con ponerle una manta en los hombros a su mujer cuando ésta se dormía junto a la cuna del bebé, siempre prometiéndose que nada más amaneciera, le haría el desayuno.


	26. Ego

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **14. Ego

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir dos años, el que Mahou hablara se convirtió en una especie de competencia entre sus padres. ¿A quién nombraría primero la niña? ¿A su madre o a su padre? Cualquier intento que hiciera la pequeña, enfundada en ropa color oro, se convertía en el centro de atención inmediatamente.

No fue hasta una noche calurosa del verano, cuando, mientras gateaba alegremente entre los papeles desperdigados de su madre, se atrevió a decir algo; siempre mirando con esos ojos inteligentes que había heredado hacia Tsukasa, quien en realidad y aunque tenía mucho trabajo, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Miya.

La reacción fue inmediata e incluso la hizo soltar unas cuantas carcajadas, aquello era inesperado. De todos... ¿Tenía que nombrar a su tía? Bueno, era lógico, cuando Miya pasaba todo el tiempo con ella e incluso la pequeña empezaba a tomar sus hábitos, como esa risa característica, ese nishishi mal dicho en sus labios pequeñitos.

No quería saber cuánto se le subiría el ego a su cuñada nada más lo supiera, pero la siguiente vez sería su turno. Y su segunda palabra sería mamá, ¿verdad?


	27. Dolor

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **05. Dolor

* * *

Junichi no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la vivacidad que mostraba su pequeña hija de tres años, quien ya caminaba e incluso hasta corría, pudiendo ser vista de un lado a otro de la casa, jugando, persiguiendo al gato o simplemente jactándose de que podía seguir a su madre mientras ésta se paseaba por la habitación arreglando los últimos detalles de un proyecto de su trabajo.

La única parte mala de todo el asunto eran los accidentes, pues al ser tan pequeña, Mahou no entendía los peligros que suponían las esquinas de las mesas, ni el jalar los manteles, ni mucho menos el interior de la cocina, por eso se turnaban para cuidarla y a su vez, disfrutar de una infancia que parecía estarse yendo como agua entre los dedos, lo cual incluía ciertos llantos de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando Mahou se tropezaba.

—No la levantes —dijo Tsukasa, alzando la vista de su documento impreso hasta desbordarse de carácteres que él no entendía. Mahou había caído de espaldas al suelo y se debatía entre empezar a llorar u olvidarlo. Tsukasa no quería ser cruel con la niña, pero ese pequeño dolor no era nada y si la enseñaban a no ser mimada, sería una mejor persona.

Decidiendo que eso era lo mejor, Junichi la dejó estar y para su sorpresa la pequeña se levantó y siguió como si nada, empezando una nueva ronda de perseguir al gato, lo cual lo llevó a pensar si así había sido educada su esposa. La única diferencia estaba en que, al menos, Tsukasa estaba pendiente de la niña, a diferencia de sus padres.


	28. Húmedo

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **09. Húmedo

* * *

Una pequeña multitud podía ser vista desde lejos, pequeñas personitas vestidas con el uniforme del prescolar, riendo y saltando como los niños que eran. Mientras se acercaban, Tsukasa no pudo evitar asir con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su hija, que estaba por experimentar su primer día de clases y a quien tampoco quería dejar.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Junichi, quien la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Siempre es difícil despedirse de los hijos, pero aquella no era una despedida eterna, sino por unas cuantas horas. Y aún así dolía. ¿Cómo podían haber pasado ya cuatro años desde su nacimiento? ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido esa pequeña bebé en una mujercita idéntica a su madre, pero con el carácter de su padre?

—Nos vemos en la tarde, ¿sí? —ambos padres abrazaron a su hija, mientras la puerta se mantenía abierta en espera de recibirla. Muchos niños siempre tienen miedo de dicha separación, pero Mahou era el caso contrario. Asintió con decisión antes de despedirse de sus padres y avanzó muy feliz hacia el edificio, notando de pronto una súbita humedad en sus mejillas, donde sus padres se habían apoyado minutos antes, pero cuando volteó hacia atrás no pudo verlos ni comprobar la causa por la cual estaban llorando.


	29. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **17. Chocolate

* * *

Un enorme pastel de chocolate adornaba la mesa de su casa, donde un sinfín de niños se congregaban a manera de no perderse un pedazo del delicioso dulce. Los años seguían corriendo y justo como las velitas que rezaban el número de años, se derretían en nuevas etapas. Cinco años. Pronto seis, siete... Todavía no tenían planes para agrandar la familia, pero sabían que no sería la última vez que verían un pastel así, un pastel de cinco años. Ni mucho menos sería la última vez que verían a Kaoru, llevando como regalo un saco de box demasiado grande, ni a Miya, con un sinfín de pastelillos, acompañada de Rihoko.

Así que cuando entonaron el feliz cumpleaños a todo volumen, no pudieron evitar mirarse y mirar a su hija, quien llegó inesperadamente, sonriendo como acto reflejo.

Quizás para su cumpleaños número seis, el regalo sea un hermanito.


	30. Deseo

**Disclaimer: **Amagami SS and all the characters doesn't belong to me, this fanfic is made for entertainment not for profit.  
**Título:** Nageki no Tenshi (El suspiro del ángel)  
**Pareja:** Tachibana Junichi / Ayatsuji Tsukasa  
******Notas: **Basado entre el fin del Festival del Fundador y los '10 años después' del epílogo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** 30vicios.  
**Tema: **27. Deseo

* * *

El frío navideño apenas hace que la casa se estremezca, pues los adornos y el calor humano terminan por apagarlo. Es Navidad y hace muchos años que Tsukasa y Junichi no van al Festival del Fundador. Es Navidad, la misma fecha que hace diez años, que hace diez felices años. Hicieron una promesa, siempre pensando cumplirla ante toda adversidad, pero nunca pensaron que ese día llegaría. Así que mientras se alistan para salir, no pueden evitar recordar inconscientemente todos esos años. Peleas, problemas, pero también felicidad y prosperidad. Un deseo que nunca creyó que se cumpliría.

Mahou tiene seis años, casi siete y pide un hermanito a gritos. Nunca la han dejado saber quién es el verdadero Santa Claus, nunca le han roto esas esperanzas y le afirman que si lo pide, quizás pueda suceder. Si lo pide frente al árbol de Navidad, quizás pueda suceder.

El Festival es colorido, como todos los años. El olor de la comida inunda el lugar, junto con las pláticas alegres de las parejas y grupos de amigos que se pasean entre los puestos. Hay tanta nostalgia en el aire que ella podría llorar, quizás él también, pero no es hasta que llegan frente al significativo árbol que se sienten a punto de estallar, pero se contienen, sonríen al ver a su hija deslumbrada por las luces navideñas, como si estuviera pidiendo un deseo.

—¿Eres feliz, Tsukasa? —la pregunta es obvia, se nota... Se desborda por la sonrisa tranquila que ha adornado su rostro desde que están juntos. Ella responde que sí y sella nuevamente la promesa con un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

Hace diez años pidieron un deseo que ya se ha cumplido. Ahora su hija ha pedido uno también, con altas probabilidades de pasar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Gracias por haber leído y comentado. Ha llegado el final de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado. En un futuro estaré escribiendo del resto de las heroínas de la serie y habrá otra tabla de Tsukasa (con el final malo), así que quizás me vean por aquí de nuevo algún día.

Saludos!


End file.
